


Pumpkin Spice & Jazz

by angrybirdcr



Series: THE HOMEY BLISS SERIES [2]
Category: Actor RPF, Chris Evans - Fandom
Genre: Actor Chris Evans, Bearded Chris Evans, Chris is a human snack, Domestic Fluff, Dork Chris Evans, Dorks in Love, F/M, Family Fluff, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Pregnancy Kink, Romantic Fluff, Sweater Dork, Talks of Fertility, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:00:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27706616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angrybirdcr/pseuds/angrybirdcr
Summary: Chris and you are just married, so you just want to spend some quality time with him before the official holidays are due, THAT and some unexpected good news.
Relationships: Chris Evans (Actor) & Reader, Chris Evans (Actor) & You, Chris Evans (Actor)/Reader, Chris Evans (Actor)/You
Series: THE HOMEY BLISS SERIES [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2026403
Comments: 3
Kudos: 15





	Pumpkin Spice & Jazz

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: This one shot is part of what I’ve now dubbed as “THE HOMEY BLISS SERIES”, basically a compilation of co-related standalone Chris Evans x Wife! Reader One Shots of different moments in their lives.   
> ***  
> **DISCLAIMER: Sadly, I don’t know Chris Evans or anyone from his circle, or out of it, or at all for that matter. So, yeah everything is a work of fiction and as such it does not intent to reflect the real activities of Chris**
> 
> **Pics are for reference only and they’re not meant to be a literal interpretation of the details hereby described (included but not limited to reader’s appearance) // Pics taken from Pinterest, credits go to their respective creators // CREDITS! Cute heart divider sby the incredibly talented @firefly-graphics **
> 
> WARNINGS: Just a bunch of domestic bliss. Talks of pregnancy. Use of Chris’ Sweater. Oh! And did I mention a brief appearance from Scott?

[ ](https://ibb.co/gJwYJ4S)

> _**Note 1: I must add this as a WARNING! There’s a brief mention of the words “FERTILITY”, “IUD” and “OBGYN” and NOT in a negative connotation.** _ _However I understand these topics could be delicate and how even one word can be triggering for some. That said, this is fluffy fic and no mentions of anything negative can be found here!_

> _**Note 2:** _ _A few songs lyrics included on the fic, identified by italics and quotation._ **_“_ ** [ **_I’m beginning to see the light”_ ** ](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.youtube.com%2Fwatch%3Fv%3D_k81_ZcBA9c&t=MGRlYWQ2MmUyZTRiNGQzYTJkOTlmYjZkM2E0NzIwMjBmZDdkMjExOCxmMTdjMThlY2E5MjAxYzI1NjZlNTMxODdhNjg4ZTg2M2NlYWNiMjFh&ts=1606276993) _by Ella Fitzgerald and_ **_“[Jackie Onassis” ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TOBX5ekbIJ4)_ ** _by Sammy Rae._

* * *

You had been together for a few years now and having him propose to you and marry him was a dream come true. Despite having had an atypical wedding, with just the two of you, his mother and siblings and your parents, right in his backyard, you were loving each second of it. One thing about you since getting married, was that you really got into cooking. And right now, with the holidays around the corner, you were loving to put those perfectioned skills to good use.

Today was the day that you had been waiting for for the past few weeks, something that you were itching to tell Chris, but for that you had to have the house for yourself to make it right, so maybe you needed to enlist the help of another Evans brother

_“Hello gorgeous woman!”_

_“”Hi Scott! How are you doing today?”_

_“Amazing now that I got to hear your voice! What can I do for you?”_ He chuckled

_“How do you know that I am going to ask you something?”_

_“Well, you are CALLING me and darling we both know our main source of communication is through iMessage so shoot hun! ”_ He said in his hyper excited voice, you loved him so much!

_“That’s true… Well, you’ll see… I need you to make Chris leave the house for a few hours”_ You explained

_“And may I ask whyyyy?”_ He dragged the “y”

_“Hmno… Can’t tell ya and risk ya tellin’ him before I do! Will you just pleeeeease help me out my lovely, gorgeous and sexy brother?”_ You dramatically said making him laugh and agreeing with you. You hang up the call with a wide smirk on. Right then you saw Chris come down the stairs in some sweats and shirt

“ _Hey love!_ You going somewhere?” You asked, immediately recognizing his “going out” clothes

“Hmm, yeah Scott just ring me out of the blue. He wants me to help him with something.” He nonchalantly said, not looking to enthusiast about it

“ _Oh_ , that’s okay. I mean, I know that you hate to go out but it must be important if he called you” You played it out nicely, nuzzled into his warm chest as his hands hung loose around your waist

“You right. So, I gotta go now then, I’ll be back, hopefully in just a few hours or less” He said, with his exquisite smile on before dropping a kiss on your lips. 

“ _K love_ , have fun then!” You said, playfully smacking his delicious booty, hearing him groan 

“ _Hummm_ … Feisty are we?!” He smirked, pulling you in for a passionate kiss before going away. You could hear him lowly chuckling as he moved

“ _YES_!” You muttered once that you found that you finally had the house for yourself

[ ](https://imgbb.com/)

The relaxing feeling beneath your hands as you kneaded your dough sent pleasant sparks through your body, as the smell of your brewing pot with sweet pumpkin intermixed with the “ _cinnammoned_ ” apples filled the air to the brim with sweet deliciousness. Your body unconsciously swung to the upbeat lyrics

> _I'm about to tell a story that I haven't yet_

> _'Bout the most intelligent woman that I ever met_

> _She looked like Jackie Onassis_

> _Top of her classes_

> _I'm doin' my best just passin' by_

_Oh, blessed be Chris for having made this song stuck into your brain!!_ You couldn’t help but to smile, the picture perfect image of your hubby laughing and grinning like a giddy fanboy when he got to meet her _(Sammy Rae)_ with Scott on their IG Live. You had to admit yourself to have been biting your lips hard so as not to disrupt their video, but their sight was just too pure and too cute to miss, so you didn’t. You stood there from beginning till the end, watching them and taking pictures of them, which reminded you that you still had to show it to them.

> _I'm so funny in my body I can barely walk_

> _And I'm so full of them funny feelings that I could barely talk_

> _And here comes Jackie Onassis_

> _Don't need to ask it_

> _Have you ever seen a woman so fine?_

Pride welled on your chest at the sight of the final product shining through the oven’s window. And whatnot to say about the main course meal, you had been itching to make this recipe from scratch and today was the lucky day!!

You stirred the ingredients, that softly made your mouth water just at the prospect of tasting it soon. Surprised at how fast it actually was compared to what you thought would take you many hours you finished it before your scheduled time. You looked in awe at the setting in the table, _oh, yes! He was definitely going to love it!!_

Just as the song finished, you placed the last plate only missing the dessert, that still has some a few minutes left to be ready. You stepped away for a moment to get comfortable and to wait for him to get back, you could literally feel the excitement bubbling up, itching to get out. When Scott sent you a text letting you know that he was on his way home, you started to work on the last details

> _I never went in for afterglow_

> _Or candlelight on the mistletoe_

> _But now when you turn the lamp down low_

> _I'm beginning to see the light_

The soft music beating in the background adding up to the atmosphere you both loved so much. Part of the wide selection from your combined playlists

> _Used to ramble through the park_

> _Shadowboxing in the dark_

> _Then you came and caused a spark_

> _That's a four-alarm fire now_

A dash of spice, a pinch of sugar, a few slices of glazed apple… _DONE_! The moment that you heard his car into the drive way you almost ran into his arms, with Dodger hot on your tails

“Hey!!” He said, slightly stumbling back by your embrace with a surprised expression at your giddiness. It’s not that you didn’t welcome him back or anything but it was about the expression that you had on. “I missed you too!!” He chuckled, holding you tightly. “You too bubs!” He said to Dodger, who then happily went on with his day after hearing from his dad. Chris then paused, eyeing you up and down “Is that _MY_ sweater?” He said, wriggling his eyebrows

[ ](https://imgbb.com/)

_“It is...”_ You coyly said

_“You little vixen..._ ” He said with a knowing lustful look

“ _Oh no,_ Mr. no funny business **_yet_**...” You smirked, smile going wider at admiring his expression as his ears perked up

“What’s going on? _Did I forget about something?_ ” His slightly panicked face at possibly forgetting an important date was just too cute and irresistible, so you quickly pecked his lips

“You look too cute when scared like that-- but _no_. You didn’t forget anything but I did prepare something for you today”

“Wait a moment… Is _this_ why Scott called me today??” You bit your lip and playfully shrugged your shoulders “ _He did_ … you were in this together! _You little..._ ” You laughed, taking up his hand and pulling him towards the kitchen.

“ _Tada_!!” You exclaimed, extending your hands

“ _Wow_!!” His mouth agape at the sight in front of him, all his favorite dishes were served on the table, including his Pecan and Cranberry Crust Salmon plate. 

[ ](https://ibb.co/LZyVTXH)

“Is that pumpkin pie I’m seeing?” He asked, licking his lips at the enticing smell filling his nostrils

_“It is…_ I made some cinnamon apple pie as well..” You grinned, proud of making him this way

“What’s the special occasion?” He asked, turning to you. Not that you never surprised him with gestures like this, however for you to put so much effort into the setting and the specially made dishes made him raise brows in curiosity

“ _Well_ , this is going to be our first holidays season together as a married couple and you know that I love your family with all my heart but I **_REALLY_** wanted to make something special for you… _just the two of us_ ” You softly said, watching his eyes water “And well, I was dying to try these recipes up too, so there is that too...”

“You truly are something else, _you know_?” He said with an admiration and love filled voice “And, _is that Ella Fitzpatrick playing?_ ” He smiled

“You’re right on that too” Your voice laced with a bit of mystery on it, further sparking up his curiosity

“There’s something else to this, i _sn’t it??”_ He said, softly rubbing your hand 

“You’ll find out soon, _shall we?”_ You watched him with great delight as he served himself and you eagerly ate in a comfortable silence, moaning in appreciation every other bite or so “You liked it?” You asked watching his now empty plate

“Like it? Babe, **_I LOVED it!_**! I mean, you’re always such a great cook but this?! This was superb!! That touch of spicy in the pie?? _Speechless_!” You grinned from ear-to-ear at his satisfied grin

“I’m _soooo_ happy to hear that!!” You burst out, taking up the plates to the dishwasher. Always the gentleman, he helped you with it

“Tummies filled...are you going to unveil what big secret you have? First, a perfect snuggling movie date in bed and now an exquisite 5 stars homemade meal, _PRRRFECT_ pie included?!” 

_Oh, wasn’t he something?_

“Come here” You said, making him follow you to the counter, taking an envelope and handing it over to him

“What’s this?” He asked, carefully unfolding the paper that was inside

_“Read it”_ You watched him, anxiously biting down your finger waiting for his reaction

“ _Fertility Test?!”_ His eyes widened as he took in what he was reading “Everything says **_normal_** ” He matter-of-factly said

_“And that, according to my OBGYN, means that I’m healthy enough to carry a baby to term”_ His eyes wide as saucers, brain processing the information. You can’t help the giggle that escapes your lips as he looks his enthralling orbs with yours

“ _Is that what I think it means?!”_ He managed to say a bit choked up, closing the space between you

“ _Well---_ I just got my IUD _(Intrauterine Device//Birth Control)_ removed and that paper in your hands indicates that I’m perfectly fine to get pregnant… so if you’re thinking about _ME_ telling _YOU_ that _we can start trying for a baby then yes!”_ You slowly said letting the words sink

_**1…** _

_**2…** _

_**3…** _

He picked you up in the air smacking your lips into a passionate kiss. Your legs around his waist

_“You have no idea how happy you’re making me!”_ He said with happy tears on, as he tenderly nuzzled your nose, sweet, loving feather like kisses all over your face

“ _Oh_ , I think that I have an idea...” You smirked. “ _But maybe we shall start practicing now?_ ” You said, your breath fanning over his ear, your hands around his neck

“And I absolutely _LOVE_ that!” He huskily said, laughing and tightly hugging you “I love YOU!”

_“I love YOU more”_ You said before locking your lips again. As the faint lyrics of the music synchronized with the wild happy beating of your hearts

_With that you made that day the first of many passionate encounters that months later would bring into your life the long awaited and beloved new member of your family_

**A/N:** Okay! I might have a kink about Cable Knit Sweaters, cozy weather and cooking but oh well!! I mean, can you blame to imagine about _Domestic! Hubby! Chris Bliss??_ Anyways, I hope that you enjoyed it!!

##  **_Thank You for Reading!!_** **💖💖💖**


End file.
